


A Galaxy Torn Apart

by ShootMeDead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (if you think blatantly admitting love as hints), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Needs a Hug, Angst sneaked in, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, How much italics is too much? Let's find out, Imma work in Obiqui anyway, Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan joins the Emperor, Poor Obi-Wan, Pre-Slash, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, So no worries, Sorry guys, The Negotiator is gonna run rings around the Sith, The entire fucking Galaxy needs a hug, Um... Did I say not much angst?, What-If, but there isn't that much angst, can it be called pre-slash if one character is dead?, even Sidious can't stop Obi-Wan's sass, hints of obiqui, in lieu of Anakin, the day I don't use that tag in any of my Star Wars fics is the day I fail myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: What if Obi-Wan had reached Coruscant and seen Anakin kneeling?What if Obi-Wan had saidkriffthis, and offered up a deal?My life for his.





	1. All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antheiasilva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/gifts), [InfiniteJediLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/gifts).

> A Part 2 will be added... At some time in the future.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> To antheiasilva and InfiniteJediLove : For writing amazing fics <3  
I thought of writing ObiQui, but couldn't work it into this (sorry).

Obi-Wan sees Anakin kneeling in front of Sidious, and something inside him _twists. _He remembers the promise he made to a wary nine year old, once upon a time.

'_You're not a slave anymore, Anakin. And you'll never again be one either. Not if I had anything to do about it.'_

Seeing Anakin kneeling and calling Sidious as _Master_, with the context of a slave _(because that's what Anakin was to him, a slave, not an apprentice no matter how many times Sidious says otherwise)_, made a furious dragon uncurl in his chest.

Without conscious thought, Obi-Wan stepped forward.

_"My life for his."_

Obi-Wan realised it was him who had spoken out loud, when Anakin _(not Darth Vader, no, it was Anakin) _jerked his head up to look at him in surprise and barely hidden horror. His eyes flickered to blue for the tiniest moment and that cemented Obi-Wan's decision in his mind.

Looking at Sidious' expression of interest, Obi-Wan called forth every one of his negotiating experiences. Going back and forth for two hours, with Sidious' glee increasing in the Force, and Anakin moving to stand at the side _(at his side, at Obi-Wan's side, where he belongs) _instead of kneeling _(a sense of satisfaction filled Obi-Wan seeing the proof that Sidious had loosened his grip on Anakin)_, Obi-Wan finally struck the deal with the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan would join Sidious, so long as Sidious let Anakin go. After all, wouldn't Sidious benefit from having The Negotiator and a fully accomplished Jedi Master as his accomplice instead of a Knight who was unable to properly handle his responsibilities? _(Obi-Wan silently apologised to Anakin for making him seem less than he was.)_

Sidious was extremely _displeased_ when Obi-Wan poked holes at his plans and managed to bargain for the lives of the younglings at the Temple. The Masters and the Knights were fair game, of course. But the younglings were not to be touched. Obi-Wan reminded Sidious that he needed the support of the other worlds and he cannot obtain that if the beginning of the Empire was always overshadowed by a bloodbath.

Anakin was allowed to leave, but would be hunted down if he was still found on Coruscant by the end of the day. Obi-Wan sent all his _love-sorrow-regret-youdeservebetter-savetheothers-I'msosorry_ over their bond one last time, before he broke it, even as his entire being cried out in denial. The place in his mind where Anakin had always been a bright, brilliantly warm presence was now cold and empty. Obi-Wan shuddered at how it resembled the place where his bond with Qui-Gon had once been.

But Obi-Wan was determined. He would _not_ give Sidious any more opportunities to manipulate Anakin.

_And so, the Age of The Sith Empire began, with Lord Sidious as the Emperor and Lord Kenobi as his heir and enforcer._

Obi-Wan was quite firm on his stance that no Sith name be given to him. He would be called Lord Kenobi and not _Darth Whatever-Pompous-Name-Sidious-Thought-Up_. That comment had earned him a minute of Force Lightning.

Many worlds joined the Empire after Obi-Wan went to personally negotiate their terms and agreement. He was not called The Negotiator for nothing, of course. Sidious was pleased, which only made Obi-Wan more disgusted with himself. 

Whispers spread across the galaxy. They said, _the clones turned on their Jedi because the Jedi were traitors._ Some opposed to this vehemently. But when told that _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ joined the Emperor, their faith in the Jedi was slowly eroded.

Elsewhere, the Rebellion was formed with the Skywalker-Amidala couple leading the movement. Word travelled about how Kenobi had exchanged his life for Skywalker's, and how it was because of Kenobi's bargaining that Anakin was able to escape Coruscant with his heavily pregnant wife, and the younglings in the Temple.

For every rumour on Kenobi's Jedi-like actions, the Emperor took great pleasure in sending him for the more sadistic missions. Obi-Wan was the perfect follower, though. He made sure the missions were completed cleanly, and took great pleasure in Sidious' impotent fury.

Some said, _Kenobi has fallen. He has given in to the Dark Side. He is a Jedi no longer._

Some said, _no, Kenobi is playing the long game. He is a Jedi and he will kill the Emperor._

Some said, _Kenobi was the one behind the massacre on Kamino._

Some said, _Kenobi rescued two Force-sensitive children from Malastare._

Some said, _Kenobi took two children to train them as Sith, after killing their parents._

Listening to all the rumours, Anakin despaired, guilt and hope warring within. Everytime the Dark called to him, he used Obi-Wan's sacrifice as the shield against the allure. _Obi-Wan had exchanged his freedom for a life of slavery just so that Anakin wouldn't have to kneel for a monster._

Anakin and Obi-Wan chased each other across the Galaxy- Anakin fueled by hope and desire to save his Master, and Obi-Wan doing what was necessary.

It all culminated on Mustafar.

Anakin barely escaped with his life and limbs attached, his former Master's voice ringing in his ears _(next time, I will not hold back, Anakin. Do not seek me, do not think you can save me. The Obi-Wan you are looking for is no more)._

Anakin returned to his wife and children, heartsick, guilt pressing him down. The only thing on his mind was the _sulphur-yellow_ of Obi-Wan's eyes.

_I failed him._


	2. Saunter Vaguely Downwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slide into oblivion, the descent into darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wrap the fic up, but this filler was what came out. Yikes.

As years passed, so too did Sidious' machinations. He already had the Galaxy in his grip. All that he wanted now was the complete submission of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oh, Obi-Wan acted subservient enough and followed orders well, but Sidious knew just as Obi-Wan did, that there had been only one man whom Obi-Wan would have called _Master_, without any contempt or mockery. Only one man had ever had Obi-Wan's complete loyalty and love, and that man had been killed because of Sidious.

For a moment, Sidious wondered how it would have been, had Qui-Gon Jinn lived. _Could Sidious have turned Jinn? And if he had, would Kenobi have followed him into the Dark?_ These musings served him no purpose, but Sidious found himself quite fascinated by Obi-Wan Kenobi and his fascination had only grown on reading through the reports of Obi-Wan's past.

Even though Obi-Wan was adamant in not using the Dark Side of the Force, Sidious could feel the anger within him. All that was needed to stoke that low simmering anger into a raging inferno, was time. _Time and subtlety_. And Sidious had both of those in spades.

Lord Kenobi would be _magnificent_ as a Sith.

* * *

The descent of Obi-Wan into the Dark Side happened slowly.

Sidious knew more about him than Obi-Wan realised. You see, Anakin had no idea what his innocent observations of his Master had revealed to the Sith Lord. But Sidious had stored all the information away, scraps of it, till he knew exactly where Obi-Wan's weak spots where. He knew where to press, where to withdraw and how to make Obi-Wan doubt himself and the Jedi Order.

Small comments were made at opportune times, and Sidious delighted in the doubt growing in Obi-Wan which, even though he tried so hard to bury deep inside, Sidious still sensed. When they sparred, a requirement that Sidious ordered, it was even easier to back him into the corner. Slowly, as days, weeks, months went by, Obi-Wan started reaching for more and more of the Dark Side of the Force. It was obvious that he didn't realise what he was doing, and Sidious couldn't be more pleased.

Of course, Obi-Wan was no simple minded fool. It was only a matter of time till he identified the cause for the loss in his peace of mind. He couldn't meditate, couldn't let go of his anger and frustration. And he _knew_.

"It won't work. I will not turn to the Dark," Obi-Wan stated, firmly.

Sidious cackled.

"My _dear_ Lord Kenobi, it already has."

To ensure that Obi-Wan had no time to recover his equilibrium, he was sent to mentally-straining missions, back to back. There was no time to regroup, no time to immerse himself in the Light again, when he was fighting for his life and the lives of others. Kriff, there was no time for him to _breathe, _let alone attain peace.

Unbeknownst to himself, he started to channel more of his darker emotions. He would snap back to his roots, horrified, but the call of the Dark was getting stronger, and he was exhausted, and as the time passed, he made excuses to himself.

_Maybe it's not too bad. I'm only helping people. I am still a Jedi at heart. It's not bad if it's used for good... Is it?_

* * *

_Oh, darling... The road to hell was paved with good intentions_.

* * *

It happened during one of their duels, Sidious against Obi-Wan, red saber against blue.

Tired and heartsick after the atrocities he had seen, Obi-Wan couldn't keep control of his anger _(absolute fury) _when Sidious brought up Melida/Daan, Cerasi and his abandonment by his Master on a warzone.

_Melida/Daan..._

_Qui-Gon..._

The worst part of it all was, Obi-Wan _knew_. He knew that if anything could break him apart, shatter him to pieces it was the combination of the two- he had never healed with regards to the suffering he endured on Melida/Daan, and Qui-Gon Jinn had always been a sore point _(missed chances, lost love, denied acceptance, 'he is capable')._

There was a roar of rage, blue eyes flashed golden _(like the sunrise on Melida/Daan lighting up Cerasi's face, like the light glinting off her hair as she lay dying in his arms, like the sunsets he watched with his Master on numerous worlds, his warmth seeping into Obi-Wan's very being, his heart aching profoundly knowing that his love would never be returned) _and it was done.

* * *

_“Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Did you see the Chapter title? :P


	3. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan thinks he is beyond redemption. The people who love him disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sass + Angst = Sangst (lmao)
> 
> This fic was supposed to be 500 words. Dunno how the heck it multiplied.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not called the Negotiator just because of his incomparable skill in spinning words. No, he was also very eloquent in communicating without any words. In fact, one could almost say that he had honed his skills into an art form.

A small smile and a warm look could make a person feel refreshed, with their confidence and pride boosted. A bland expression had the capacity to make someone question their own intelligence or make them rethink their life choices. A single _look_ could make someone feel as though they've been thoroughly judged and found wanting.

The first time Sidious tried to use Anakin as a means to demand unflinching obedience from Lord Kenobi, the single eyebrow raise that he got in response, ensured that he could never again try to use Anakin or any of Obi-Wan's loved ones as bargaining chips. Of course, Sidious punished him for daring to be insolent. And Obi-Wan, on being dismissed, gave a properly executed bow, as protocol demanded, which oozed contempt even though Obi-Wan's face showed only neutrality.

Not for the first time, Sidious wondered if he had bitten off more than he can chew by exchanging Skywalker for Kenobi. But he was, ultimately, a Sith through and through, and no power was enough power. So, secretly he plotted to reel in Skywalker, taking great pains to ensure that Lord Kenobi never learnt of his plans. He did not put in all that effort into young Anakin, just so that he could let him go in the end. 

In the mean time, he would send Lord Kenobi to cull the Rebellion. He was tiring of their antics even after years into his rule.

* * *

The thing about the Dark Side of the Force was that it was insidious. It amplified your emotions, until your sense of reason and logic was drowned out by the clamour of _moremoremore_. It was addictive, all that _power_ at your fingertips. And Obi-Wan was ashamed to say that he was, indeed, addicted.

Obi-Wan still had a core of Light, the same sense of honour, duty and responsibility that shone out during Bandomeer, which had caused Qui-Gon to finally bend to the will of the Force. He _knew_ how far he had Fallen and he _loathed_ himself for it. He had forsaken his Master's teachings, he had forsaken the Code that he had sworn to uphold. He had played right into Sidious' hands, and he didn't know how to climb out of the pit he had doomed himself into.

Conflicted, hating himself for every breath he took, Obi-Wan still couldn't stop himself from using the Dark Side. It was just _so easy_. It came to his call, like it had been waiting for eons just for the opportunity to be used by him.

Three months after the first time he completely immersed himself in the Dark, his quarters was filled with a warm blue glow. Casually sliding his hand to grip the hilt of his lightsaber, he lifted his head to see the source.

Golden eyes widened, flickering to blue-gray for just a second.

_"Master?"_

* * *

The reunion between the Master and Padawan, one from beyond the grave and the other firmly entrenched in the land of the living, was not a happy one.

A part of Obi-Wan was overjoyed to see Qui-Gon again. But another part that was rife with the Dark, hissed and spat at the sheer audacity of the Force Ghost.

_How dare he! How dare he call me Padawan now, after everything that has happened! After dropping me as soon as a better option came along - I was merely capable in his eyes- he left! He LEFT me all alone. I was not ready and he abandoned me!_

"Oh Obi-Wan," whispered Qui-Gon, deep sadness etched across his face. "Dear heart, have I failed you that badly?"

Obi-Wan held himself rigidly, wanting to snarl, as Qui-Gon stepped towards him, hand outstretched. He wanted to believe, so badly, that it was really his Master and not some scheme concocted by the damned Sith Lord. At the same time, he wanted to scream because _dear gods if this was real, then Qui-Gon knows, he knows that Obi-Wan had fallen, just like Xanatos_, and no matter how much angry and hurt he was, Obi-Wan could never bear to see Qui-Gon's disappointment.

_"Padawan..."_

Obi-Wan inhaled shakily, eyes closing involuntarily, as a warm, _loving _glow suffused his entire being, silencing the twisted voices in his head, the feeling originating from his cheek where Qui-Gon had placed his translucent hand.

"Dear one, it's alright," Qui-Gon whispered, his heart aching at the torment Obi-Wan was under. "You are not alone, anymore."

Those words were the breaking point.

Obi-Wan crumpled to his knees, one hand coming up to cover Qui-Gon's, the other trying to stifle the sobs that tried to break free. Qui-Gon reached out and pulled Obi-Wan to his arms, concentrating and pulling on the Force to make himself more solid. Obi-Wan needed him and Qui-Gon would not cause him more distress by being incorporeal.

"Let go, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon gently said, bringing Obi-Wan's head to rest on his shoulders. "I am here. Let go."

_"Master, Master, I am sorry, please. Please don't hate me, I am sorry. Don't leave me, Master, I am sorry. I failed you, I failed you, oh please don't hate me. Please don't leave me again, please please please," _Obi-Wan poured out all the words that had been stuck in his throat, rattling around in his soul, since the very first time he had given into the Dark.

There was only silence and the heavy feeling of heartbreak in Obi-Wan's quarters that day.

Healing was something that would take time. But Qui-Gon would be damned before he left his Obi-Wan alone again. There were things they had to talk about, misunderstandings to resolve, confessions to make.

But those were for later. For now, Qui-Gon would hold a silent vigil over the man who had carved himself an immortalised place in his heart, as he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the Galaxy, two twins listened wide-eyed as their father told them the story of the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear. They did not notice the sorrow that lurked within their father's eyes, nor the hopeless expression on their mother's face, as she hid in the shadows covering the doorway. No, Luke and Leia were entranced by the vivid picture their minds painted, as they listened to the heroics of the two Jedi.

Luke knew then that he wanted to be a Jedi Knight. He wanted to be as kind as the Negotiator, and as brave as the Hero With No Fear.

Leia, on the other hand, wanted to grow up to be a Senator and be as proficient as the Negotiator. She would be kind and strong, and would do her duty to the Galaxy. She would make the Galaxy a better place, just like her mother.

Anakin closed his eyes, pained but proud of his children.

_"Obi-Wan, my brother, my master... You should be here now, with me, with the twins. Not losing your sense of self because your fool of a Padawan never listened to you. Force, I will make this right. Somehow, I will, Master, I promise." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody was supposed to be in this chapter. But Qui-Gon hijacked it. Sorry! *sheepish look*
> 
> Also, I think the chapters feel a bit disjointed? I'm really sorry about that. I keep writing as ideas come to me, and the timeline kinda flies out the window.


	4. I'm Losing My Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light or Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration about the ways the Force works, in this fic, from that amazing tumblr post about the Force being an eldritch being

Some Jedi waver in the Light. Some are steadfast in their dedication to the Code. There are some who oscillate between following the Force or the Order.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a Jedi whose utmost loyalty was to the Force, the Order and the people he loved. His faith in the Order, though proven to be misplaced many times _(Melida/Daan, and their treatment of Anakin came to mind, to state a few)_, had been unshakeable. He had known, of course, that the Order was not infallible. It was made up of flawed sentients, who had different interpretations of the Force and the Code. But even then, Obi-Wan had always believed that the Order had only ever worked towards the good of the Galaxy. In the dark times, his faith had been a bright pillar of light, restoring hope in the people and even other Jedi.

Sidious' greatest victory would always be the twisting and subsequent breaking of that immovable faith and belief of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

There is one consequence to the usage of the Dark Side that no one, not Jedi nor Sith, would ever speak of. The Jedi never talk about it because they don't actually understand the Dark Side. The Sith don't speak of it because it is but a small sacrifice when you consider the sheer amount of power that can be wielded.

You see, the truth of the matter is, while the Light soothes, the Dark _tears_. It rips chunks out of you, until you are but a bleeding, infected wound in the Force. Darth Sidious was the living proof of the malicious nature of the Dark Side of the Force. He's powerful beyond belief, yes, but his very presence in the Force is like a black hole.

This is the reason why balance is necessary. A Dark Side user can control and mitigate the effects by balancing the Dark with the Light. The beings who had once followed this method were called the Grey Jedi, and were ostracised by the Jedi, who had considered their ways to be heresy.

Obi-Wan had encountered the Dark many times throughout his life. Everytime he had undergone an emotional upheaval, which in hindsight had been many times than what can be called _a normal amount_, the Dark had whispered seductively in his ear, promising him the power he needed to stop the needless suffering, the power to keep his loved ones safe, the power to stop the _hurt_. But he had always stood against the temptation.

Until now.

Obi-Wan found out the hard way that, every time he gave into his emotions and used the darker side of the Force, the sheer _light_ of Qui-Gon's Force presence _burned_. The part of Obi-Wan drenched in the Dark _recoiled_, while the Light of his soul, hidden under layers and layers of shields, buried so deep that even Obi-Wan himself forgot about it most of the time, _reached_ for the burn.

Qui-Gon tried to wrap his own presence securely, not wanting to hurt the one being who was _-is- _everything to him. But Obi-Wan prevented him from doing that, coaxing the much beloved Force Presence out, his teeth gritted against the pain.

_"I've taken refuge in the shadows, my Master, for so long that I've almost forgotten what the light feels like. It's like how our eyes burn in the sunlight, after months underground. I will adjust, in time, slowly but surely. Do not hide yourself from me. Please. I find I've missed your presence more than the Force."_

And when faced with that confession, however could Qui-Gon refuse Obi-Wan?

* * *

It had been years since the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic.

There were times when Obi-Wan's mind wandered to Anakin, his brother, and his child - Luke Skywalker. Though he did have doubts about the origins of the girl, Leia, whom the Organa family had adopted - the girl who observed the Senate proceedings with wise eyes, who almost never spoke but when she did, she commanded the attention of everyone in the room. But these moments of indulgence were ruthlessly suppressed because Obi-Wan might have almost lost his sense of self to the addictive, torturous power of the Dark, but he would _never_ forget the reason why he did it in the first place.

Long years ago, Qui-Gon, Yoda and Bant had despaired of Obi-Wan's propensity towards attachments. He had loved with his entire being, had fought wars for the people he loved _(Satine and the Young come to mind). _As he had grown older, he had tried building walls between himself and the rest of the world, but at his very core, Obi-Wan was a compassionate person, and it didn't work as well as he would have liked it to.

Obi-Wan had always known, deep down, that he would kill for the people he considered _his_. He also knew possessiveness could lead to the Dark. So he had ignored the part of him that had wanted to keep everyone _(Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, Padme, 212th and 501st)_ safe by razing their enemies to the ground before they can cause harm, by forcing the Galaxy to _bend_ to his will so that he can mold the universe to his liking to _protect_ them _and-_

The _point_ of the matter was, Obi-Wan had been balancing on the knife-edge, between the Light's promise of stability and the alluring call of the Dark, almost since before Bandomeer. He had teetered towards the abyss more times than he would ever admit to. But he had always had an anchor to the Light, always had something that would pull him back from the magnetic oblivion.

Just as Anakin used Obi-Wan's sacrifice to resist the Dark, Obi-Wan used to remind himself of the reason he started on this slippery slope - the reason being the well-being of Anakin and the younglings. Unfortunately, Sidious had come to know of it and had been merciless in shredding the defenses of his mind till his faith in Anakin had turned to hatred.

Before Qui-Gon had reached out to him, Obi-Wan had been adrift, let loose without a tether, moving at an alarming rate towards the point of no return. But once Qui-Gon had cemented himself in Obi-Wan's life again, it had only been a matter of time before Obi-Wan had blossomed like a flower bud, seeking out the light.

There were, of course, times when he relapsed. For every step forward, he took ten steps backward. Qui-Gon despaired because he _saw_ how Obi-Wan was being torn apart, into two directions. His ability to attain balance had been lost, there was no peace in his mind, agony and doubt were constant companions and Obi-Wan feared that he would soon lose the tenuous hold on his sanity.

The loss of the newfound hope made everything look bleak.

* * *

_Help came from a surprisingly unexpected source._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have literally no idea where I am going with this story.
> 
> Also, I touched on Obi's darker side :D  
There's something that's just delicious about Obi-Wan being dark, dontcha agree?
> 
> Sorry if the tenses are a bit all over the place and you got whiplash while reading... :/  
If I kept editing it, I would never have posted the chapter :D


End file.
